A boat to hell
by MrMysterious Reventhepokefan
Summary: My oc Alex is a 18 year old boy in the zombie apocalypse. Hes pretty bad at first but you will se hes good. He gets a survival group togheter atfirst lead by Rex but later leaded by Alex himself. Buuuuuuut Alex is not the only main character here! Theres more but all are oc that are all in the same undead apocalyptic boat to hell.


Hello readers this will be my second story yay! This will be my first M rated story.

COMEBACK BABY!: Im back and will be making chapter 2-4 so if you like this chapter be sure to read the others.

READ: This will be rated m and maybe have lemons, sugestive themes, sexual themes, swearing, violence, alcohol and much more if your not adult/mature dont read this even trough i know thats gonna happen. I wil not bear any responsability if you try to reanact this or anything similar also note english is not my first launghwish so typos will ocur.

Alex: Where am i? Wait i...

Alex is a 18 and had his birthday yesterday, friday to be specific. He got cake and got a real nice party with all his friends with soda and much snacks and other stuff. Later during the night zombies invaded but he was drunk so he couldnt wake up then but he was with his best friends that also were drunk and was hangdover so his family and other friends locked the door. And now he have woke up.

Alex: Hi Dan!

Dan: Oh where are we?

Alex: At my place.

Dan: Hey Max wake up!

Max: Oh where...

Dan: Alexs place hurry up wake Jack!

Max: Up with that belly pork Jack!

Jack: Im not fat im stronger than you!

Max: Whatever we are at Alexs place now wake up Ken!

Ken: O...

Alex: AT MY FUCKING PLACE!

Ken: Why the ra...

Alex: WE WILL EXPLAIN LATER!

Ken: Oookay?

Now they walked out of the room and discovered something terrifying.

Alex: Noooooooooo mom!

Ken: What happend here?

Alex: What happen with the house?!

Dan: Theres corpses everywhere!

Max: It stinks!

Jack: Yea litteraly...

Alex: Lets look outside...

they opened the door.

Alex: NOPE!

He immeadetly closed the door.

Dan: Whats wrong?

Alex: THERE ARE WALKING CORPSES OUTSIDE!

Dan: What!

Alex: We gotta get outta here!

?: We need guns.

Alex: Rex?

Rex: Who else?

Dan: George, Sam, Rachelle, Jenny, Maxinne, Roxanne, Hans...

Rex: I get it theres lot of people it could have been but listen up now! Those walking corpses will bite and attack you. We need guns.

Ken: But if they are already dead then they cant be killed.

Rex: They can die but you must shoot them in the head. Here take these.

Alex: Wait did you just go to the asement and took my fathers guns!?

Rex: But we needed to defend us!

Dan: Stop before it turns to a fight.

Rex: Lets go then. I only have pistols.

All take their weapons and head out.

Rex: Some police shoot them and manage to shoot them in the head all other means of killing them didnt work.

Everybody exept for Rex: Got it!

?: Your alive?!

Alex: Sam!?

Sam: Looks like your alive. Can i join your group?

Max: Ofcourse!

Jack: Absolutly!

Dan: You already know my answer bro!

Ken: The more the better!

Alex: Looks like everyone agress.

Rex: Wait wait wait up now!

Everyone exept Rex: What?!

Rex: Im the leader here thats means i make the dicisions!

Alex: Who sayed your the leader!

Rex. Me couse i saved your asses in the first place!

Alex: By stealing from my house! We could do better without you!

Rex: Shut up!

Sam: Eh guys...

Rex: Your arrogant...

Sam: Eh guys...

Alex: Who the hell do you think you are Rex?

Sam: Corpses, dead guys, walkers, zombies, undead or whatever but behind you!

Rex: RUN!

Everybody runs but Rex hits Alex while running.

Alex: WHat was that for!

Rex: You will be zombie meat!

Alex: Fuck of or i shoot you!

Rex: I will deal with you later...

They found a airport and entered.

Sam: Awesome guys! Wait i have something in my shoe...

Alex: Your picking gravel outta your shoes now!

Sam: Whateva!

Ken: Theres no... Of those here anyway.

Jack: I wonder why...

Rex: Look guns!

Max: I pick the AK!

Sam: I the mp3!

Alex: I pick the mp5.

Ken: I take the sniper!

Rex: The shotgun is mine.

Dan: Then the crossbow is mine. Wait whats that sound?

Ken: They are everywhere!

Continued in the next chapter: Down to hell...

IMPORTANT: I will mostly focus on my most popular story, The Origin but i will still continue on the others to like this one.


End file.
